Star and the God
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: In the era of magical beings, one boy's life will change dramaticly from being a star in diguise with humans to being a pet to a God that protects a forest and a tree that was first of many. But will the star become more then just a PET to the god? Will he unharden this God's heart and bring peace? Tendershipping, Rated M for later chapters


This is based on a roleplay between my friend and I.

I do not own Yugioh!

This story will contain muture contant in later chapter, please proceed with caution

Enjoy :)

* * *

Have you ever believed in magical beings such as unicorns, fairies, pixies, and giants? Maybe at a young age eh? What about now? Don't believe anymore? Well I can change that. Have you ever heard of the Guardian of the forest? He was born of the first tree ever created, born to protect the forest from Humans and other beings that wish to harm it. Now do you know what I star is?

Yes? Well I'm guessing your thinking about the stars in the sky, am I correct? It thought so. No the star I'm talking about is a magical being that isn't from this world. Their god is the sun and they actually live on the moon. It is very strange indeed. The beings normally take the form of a earthly animal but soon the humans started coming to the moon more and more and the Stars started to take on the form of the humans. The stars don't normally come to earth but when they do they are call falling stars as you humans call them. Normally when they come to earth it's a mission they are to perform.

Now that brings our story to a start in the medieval era inside the very forest in which the Guardian lived. Many had been warned not to travel through the forest and were told to travel down the path of a bridge, many didn't want to take the bridge because of the heavy tolls they must pay to get across but it was better than being caught by the Guardian and killed.

One lone carriage was traveling through this forest, the driver looking about in worry and fear. Inside the carriage was a woman with long blue hair pulled into a high bun while in a expensive looking dress. Beside her was a very pale boy white long white hair that came to the middle of his back who also wore expensive clothing. In front of them sat a black hair man that was pulled into a pony tail on top of his head. This person was indeed not human, but a werewolf that had attacked the carriage. But unknown to the werewolf that the boy had some secrets of his own and quickly took down the werewolf in which he tied his arms and forced him to come with them. Now his mother was going on about keeping him as a pet or selling him off of sorts…The boy hated his mother for that. His mother knew his secret- that he was a star, a mythical creature and yet his mother was thinking about selling off one off something that was like him, a being of secret. Through the ride the white haired boy named Ryou stayed silent as a mouse, not daring to say a word to the werewolf in human form or his mother that continued to babble on about what their new home was to look like. You see in Ryou's old village, the plague of sorts was spreading around the village and his father had caught it.

Now the boy did love his father and tried to save him but his mother didn't bother and before his father could pass on she had divorced him and remarried to a man named Yaten…Ryou HATED Yaten with a burning passion. Yaten was 'nice' and 'loving' around him when his mother was around but when she was gone from the room Yaten showed his true colors. He beat Ryou every chance he could take, even going to length as to call him names and sexually assault him…but that doesn't mean that he had sex with him oh no he never had done that. Ryou had warned his mother NOT to tell Yaten about what he was and she didn't, respecting his wishes.

After his father's death, his mother had forced them to gather all of their belongings (clothing, jewelry, ect.) and leave as soon as they could so they would not catch the sickness that spread over the city. Now they were on their way to move to a city across the forest where Yaten lived. Ryou shook his head as he turned away from his mother as she continued to blab on about things about what she planned to do when they got to their new 'home.' Looking to the window the boy let out a sigh, trying to keep from looking to the werewolf that was glaring at him hatefully. Well it very much wasn't his fault seeing that it was his fault that he had attacked him. All the boy was going to do was teach him a lesson when they get home- to show him that he was not human and he didn't want to fight with other mythical beings that roamed the earth.

Shaking his head the boy moved the curtains away from the window…and what he saw had changed his life forever. Running toward the carriage was a large white deer with huge horns that was angled down toward the carriage. He could hear his mother let out a scream before everything went dark.

* * *

Review please~!


End file.
